Electromagnetic compatibility testing of many electrical devices is performed with the device connected in a Test Setup circuit that simulates the end application. Test Setups are typically assembled onto a large stationary electrical ground plane built within a high value specialized testing area. The historical method for conducting these tests requires a complex Test Setup to be assembled onto the large stationary ground plane, debugged, tested and then disassembled and removed from the specialized testing area. Then the pieces are carted to the next test area where the whole process is repeated. Undesirably, the specialized testing equipment sits idle “waiting” during the assembly and disassembly time periods.